wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Job
Wander and Sylvia join the Insurgent Generals, a rebel team set out to stop Lord Hater's latest scheme. While Sylvia's job is fighting, Wander's is to guard the door so no one enters. This is proven hard though, when he ends up leaving it open for others to come in. Episode Summary In this episode, it begins with Transcript Songs End Credits Lord Hater does a dance and then gets in his tub, but he gets stuck as it's basically ice now, during the logo, he screams "NOOOOO!" Gallery Quotes Background Information *Commander Peepers does not appear in this episode. * The original storyboard and production arts depict Wander with his own profile description like the others, but that does not appear in the episode itself, possibly to save time. * However, Craig McCracken posted the profile descriptions early on his Tumblr a few days before this episode aired, and Wander's was included, with the same description, "Not really on the team". The profile has a promotional image of Wander in it, and was likely put there to make Wander fit in with the rest of the characters. Trivia *Second episode Hater is only seen in the animatic. ("The Void") *Second time Lord Hater appears without Peepers. ("The Stray") *Fifth episode where Wander and Lord Hater do not interact with each other. ("The Prisoner", "The Little Guy", "The Bounty", "The Stray") *Fifth time Hater has a cameo. ("The Good Deed", "The Pet", "The Day", "The Void") * This is the second time Sylvia gets a nickname. ("The Time Bomb") * Fourth episode to never show a planet's overview ("The Hero", "The Day", "The Buddies"). Continuity None Errors *In the first part of the episode, the front door to the building opens without the need of a key, while later on a key is needed to open it. * When Sylvia beats up the German Watchdog Scientist and says "Smash and Sass.", Wander's last finger is missing. *Despite Wander being a well-known figure in the galaxy and the Watchdogs primary job being to get rid of him, neither the Watchdog Janitor or the German Watchdog Scientist know about him. * When Wander first tries to get the Scientist out of the building, his pupils are different sizes. * The bomb is activated before the egg hits it. * When Wander shouts about a made up mess at the pyramid, it first looks like he's standing in front of the pyramid, but when some experts come to see what's going on, he's turning away from it. Allusions * The team's name, the Insurgent Generals is a pun on the term "Surgeon General". * The A-Team - General Outage says, "I have great enjoyment when a plan works out accordingly", in reference to Hannibal's line "I love it when a plan comes together." The whole team itself is actually also a pun on the A-Team. *The German Watchdog Scientist may be an allusion to another Disney character named Ludwig von Drake Production Information *This episode was confirmed on Craig McCracken's Twitter account.https://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/499686356864745472 *This episode was made available to verified Watch Disney XD app users and Disney XD On Demand Users starting November 12, 2014. *Eddie Trigueros posted the entire storyboard for the episode on November 27th, 2014. The credits animatic was originally supposed to happen right at the end of the episode, and Wander's reaction in which he deflates was supposed to be much longer than it ended up in the episode. *Spain dub trivia **Disney XD Spain calls this episode "La Gran Misión" (The Grand Mission). **All onscreen text is still in English. None of it is subtitled, except for the title card which still says "the BIG JOB", but is subtitled "La gran misión". 'International premieres' * November 22, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) * March 23, 2015 (Disney XD UK and Ireland) * TBA (Spanish-speaking country) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Steven Blum as General Outrage, Additional Voices * Jeff Bennett as Brainz, Locksmith (uncredited), Additional Voices * Kevin Michael Richardson as Clipper, Additional Voices * Dwight Schultz as Wildcard * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater , Scientist Watchdog, Plumber, Additional Voices * Additional Voices: Sam Riegel References Category:Sylvia Category:Wander